In engines, central processing units (CPUs), hard disk drives (HDDs), power supplies, computer housings, or other products, usually a heat dissipation fan is utilized for cooling so as to prevent damage caused by overheating. In order to increase a value of the heat dissipation fan, a light source is installed in the heat dissipation fan for decoration and fun.
However, in practice, the luminous heat dissipation fan has the following disadvantages. Due to the structure design, configuration and a light emitting direction of the light source is limited, so only a small area or a single dot in the fan can emit light.
Accordingly, the target of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.